<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unbreakable by Queenslittlesister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407855">Unbreakable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister'>Queenslittlesister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:02:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This book is inspired by Ash Hardell(A famous  Youtuber please check out the Channel:Ash Hardell).<br/>Please and Thank you.<br/>If anyone is Homophobic or Transphobic then don't read this book. </p><p>Prologue:<br/>Freddie is a girl and wants to be a boy,her friends are boys,Brian,John and Roger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian May/Roger Taylor, Dominique Beyrand/Roger Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kashmira(Freddie's sister)=five</p><p>Clare(Rogers sister)=six</p><p>Julie(Johns sister)=five</p><p>Freddie(girl soon to be boy).=17</p><p>Brian=18</p><p>Roger=18</p><p>John=18 </p><p>Dominique=17</p><p>This book is inspired by Ash Hardell(A famous Youtuber please check out the Channel:Ash Hardell).Please and Thank you.If anyone is Homophobic or Transphobic then don't read this book. Prologue:Freddie is a girl and wants to be a boy,her friends are boys,Brian,John and Roger.</p><p> </p><p> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#</p><p>Freddie Bulsara is of course a 17 year old girl and has boys as friends,she never felt comfortable as a girl.She's always wanted to be a boy so she binds her chest with a homemade binder.At the time she was dating brian May,popular boy of the school along with John Deacon and Roger Taylor.They support Freddie in being transgender,she wont tell her parents.</p><p>"hey baby girl",Brian says to her."hi",Freddie giggles.</p><p>she had already wanted to cut her hair short.</p><p>"Bri",Freddie says"mm",Brian hums."i think i want to tell my parents",she says,"you sure baby",he asked,"yes",she says."alright",Brian says.they kiss as Roger ran to them,"hi!",he said,"hey Rog",Brian said,"hi Liz",Freddie teased.</p><p>"oh hush up Fredette",Roger said.John walks to them."joan",Freddie said,"bulsara",John says.Freddie's chest binder was cutting into her skin.they went to class.Brian's arm around her.</p><p>then Freddie felt a smack to her arse,she hissed."paul don't touch me",Freddie hissed in anger."she's mine",Brian says.</p><p>"faggots",paul spat."shut up",Brian growled now getting protective,"Bri ,its fine",Freddie spoke up."no its not,you're my girlfriend ",Brian said."i'm a goddamn boy",Freddie mumbles under her breath.</p><p>with that,Freddie went off to class,Roger and John by her side as Brian followed,"Brian shut up",Freddie giggles.they kiss.Freddie squeals as Brian pinches her bum,"bri!",she squealed  "love you too",Brian said.</p><p>Freddie then ran off to the girls bathrooms.she was sick into the toilet due to the binda,she took it off and put on a bra.she washed out her mouth with water.She went back to class,"and why are you late?",her teacher asked"uh,my uh stomach wasn't feeling to good",she said."just sit down",the teacher sighed,she went and sat next to Brian.</p><p>Freddie never took notes in class,she'd always ask Brian for notes.</p><p>RRRRRING!</p><p>The bell rang and Freddie went to put on her Binder,she did it up and put on her top after.she ran to join the others."hey baby girl",,Brian said,"shut up",she mumbled,"someone's grumpy",Roger teased,"be quiet Liz,i know you have eyes for Dominique",Freddie said,"do not!",Roger argues,"yes you do",Freddie said,"look at that,she's coming over here",Brian said.</p><p>"hi Freddie"Dom said,"hey Dom",Freddie said.Freddie pulls Dom aside,"today's gossip?",Dom asked."Roger likes you but doesn't want to admit it",Freddie giggled."he actually likes me",Dom asked."yea,i've been teasing him about it",Freddie says."bet he'll say yes if you ask him out"Freddie says"i hate you sometimes but i'll do it",Dom said,hugging Freddie.</p><p>Freddie went and sat with Brian as Dom walks to Roger,"hey Roger",Dom said,"h hi",Roger stuttered,"will you go out with me?",Dom asked,Dom looked to Freddie who was silently giggling behind her hand."i uh i uh",Roger stammers,"spit it out",John teased."yes",Roger said quietly.</p><p>"fuck",Freddie said,Freddie ran.Dom after her."Freddie!",she shouts."No!",she said.they stop,"pay up",Dom said,"fine",Freddie says."£20 it is",Freddie said handing it over.</p><p>Brian walks to Freddie and kisses her cheek,"brat",she said to him."love you too Freddie",Brian said."Brian shoo,girls only",Freddie said."i heard about the bet",Brian said.</p><p>"he actually said yes",Dom says."he's liked you since first grade",Freddie said."FREDDIE!",Roger shouts,"oh crap",the two girls say.they ran,they had PE next.</p><p>they went to the changing rooms and changed,Freddie in the boys uniform for school and PE.Freddie had already tied up her hair.They had to do laps,the boys and girls were mixed.Freddie and Brian were partners.</p><p>Freddie nods at Dom.</p><p>"Brian stop it",Freddie whined.Freddie was still wearing her binder.</p><p>Paul walks to them and slaps Freddie's bum again,Freddie this time punched Paul in the face,"Freddie!Detention!"the teacher,(Mrs Joy )shouts.Freddie skipped the detention.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">After school</span>
  </em>
</p><p>"thanks for walking me home",Freddie says,"its fine baby girl",Brian says,kissing her."bye",Brian said,"bye",Freddie squeaks walking into the house,"mama,dad i'm home!",Freddie calls,(Kashmira is still the same not genderbent)."Freddie!",Kash said,"hi kash",Freddie said.</p><p>"bidah",Jer says to her daughter.</p><p>"hi mama",Freddie said,getting a kiss to the cheek."mama i need to tell you and dad something",Freddie says.Jer nods,her parents sat down."mama,dad i'm Transgender",Freddie said,swallowing hard,"disappointment",her dad spat."bomi!",Jer said,"i'm happy for you",Jer said,"thanks mama",Freddie said.</p><p>"disgrace of a child,you are a girl not a boy!",bomi shouts at her.Freddie walks out the house with spare clothes.She went to Brian's.she knocks on the door."Hi Freddie"ruth says,"is Brian home?",she asked,"yes he is,in his room",she said,"thanks",Freddie said ,taking off her shoes.</p><p>"Bri",Freddie said,"hi baby girl",Brian said,kissing her"why are you here?",Brian asked,"dad kicked me out after i told them,my mum accepts me",Freddie giggled against Brian's mouth.</p><p>"awe",Brian said,kissing her again."i love you",Freddie said,"I love you too",Brian says,kissing her more and more."can i stay the night?i don't want to go home",Freddie said,"of course",Brian said,kissing her all over her face,"Brian!",she shrieks.</p><p>Freddie goes into a giggle fit.Brian stops and kisses her again,they change for bed,Freddie took off her binder.She cuddled with Brian in bed that night.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">the next morning</span>
  </em>
</p><p>"good morning baby girl",Brian said,"shut up",she groaned.</p><p>"love you too baby girl",Brian said,kissing her and going to get dressed.</p><p>Freddie went off to the bathroom to check the cuts on her. she put on her binder with bandages under it.she brushed her teeth with the spare toothbrush and got dressed.(Freddie's outfit below,she likes to wear boys clothes).</p><p>
  
</p><p>"looking hot baby girl",Brian says to her,"thanks",Freddie said,kissing him.The two walk to school."Hi Liz",Freddie said,"fuck you",Roger says,"what?",Freddie said innocently."hi Freddie",Dom said,"hey Dom",she said."ROGERS BLUSHING!",Freddie blurts out.</p><p>"shut up bucky!",Roger said."i hate you",Freddie spat,"but i guess you're right ",Freddie said,"baby girl,ignore him",Brian says.That's when.</p><p>SMACK</p><p>"dom",Freddie said,"you didn't have to smack him",Freddie says,"did nobody is mean to my best friend",Dom said."unless you want to apologise rog,i suggest you leave",Dom says."Brian Quit it,i'm not ticklish!",Freddie said squirming."yes you are",Brian said,pecking a feather kiss to her neck making her push him away and walk off.</p><p>"baby girl",Freddie heard Brian call after her,"leave me alone Bri",Freddie mumbled."Freddie,baby girl,ignore Roger",Brian said,"leave me alone!",Freddie said,pushing Brian away from her.she wipes her eyes and ran.</p><p>Brian didn't go after her.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>first chapter done i hope you liked it.</p><p>Word count:1000</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Three weeks later</span>
  </em>
</p><p>Freddie had stopped talking to Brian after what had happened."baby",Brian said,"leave me be",Freddie retorts annoyed as she picked her sketch book up and walked off."Freddie what have i done?",Brian asked,bow guilty",You've done nothing",Freddie said,"why wont you talk to me",he asked,"i have reasons",Freddie said,"then kiss me if you love me",Brian said in a small voice,Freddie doesn't want to.</p><p>she had tears in her eyes."i'm sorry!",Freddie said bursting into tears.Brian took her into his arms."shh its alright baby girl",he cooed."i'm sorry Bri",Freddie whimpers,her binder cutting into her sides more."baby girl?",Brian said,"mhmm",Freddie hummed."binder?",Brian said,"i'm wearing it",she said."its to tight,i can tell",Brian says.</p><p>"its not tight",Freddie huffs,her cheeks heating with blush,"lying baby girl",Brian said,kissing her.Freddie walks away.Dom went after her."Freddie!",Dom called."yes Dom?",Freddie said,"whats happened?",she asked,"Brian did,he's being extra annoying today",she says."of course",Dom said.</p><p>"he thinks my binder is 'Too tight' ",Freddie mimiks Brian,Dom laughs."its not even that tight",Freddie said.</p><p>"why can't i be normal?",Freddie muttered,"Freddie,you are normal,the best girl in this school and our friend group,we all love you as a friend",Dom said."Brian thinks different,he's more protective,its like he thinks i can't fend for myself",Freddie said,"what was that?",Brian said,"nothing",Freddie said,"tell me",Brian said."No now fuck off",Freddie spat harshly before walking to her locker.she put her books away,shut her locker.she went to the bathroom and changed,she put on a dress and high heals.</p><p>She put on eyeliner and made sure it was perfect along with a lollipop.she put it in her mouth."oh fuck Freddie",Dom said"like it?",Freddie asked,"hell yea i do",Dom said,"i managed to hide my binder up this dress",Freddie said,"now time to make Brian jealous",they say,they hug."hey boys",Freddie said."h fuck",Freddie says ,"its Jim hutton the most popular and player boy in this school",the girls squeal.</p><p>Jim walks to Freddie,"hey beautiful",Jim said,"Hi",Freddie said,blushing,Freddie and Jim kiss against the lockers."Freddie!",Brian said,"crap",she thought to herself.</p><p>"its working",Freddie mouthed to Dom."see ya later",Jim said,"bye",Freddie giggled cutely.</p><p>"Freddie",Brian growled."What?",Freddie said."why?i thought you loved me",Brian said,"I do",Freddie said,"clearly not",Brian said,"Bri,i do!",Freddie said."Brian!Freddie loves you",Dom said,"you're making her cry",Dom said,"come on Freddie",Dom said.</p><p>Freddie and Dom walk to the bathrooms,Freddie changes back into a T shirt and leather jacket,binder under the shirt.Jeans and converse trainers,hair done in a high ponytail."looking hot gal",Dom said,"thanks Dom",Freddie said,the two were in the same outfit.</p><p>Roger and John walk to them,"fucking hell",Roger said."like what you see",Dom said,"fuck yea",John says. </p><p>"decided to change my look since i'm transgender",Freddie said."a hot one",Roger said,"oh shush",Freddie said.</p><p>Brian walks to them and kisses Freddie."you're not forgiven Brian not after your little outburst",Freddie said,"so what?",Brian said,"i was trying to make you jealous",Freddie said,"it worked",Freddie said.</p><p>they kiss.Well Brian kisses Freddie."don't",Freddie said."Baby girl",Brian said"don't call me that Brian!",Freddie said ."just leave me alone",she said.she walked off to class with Dom."i wish Brian would leave me alone sometimes",Freddie said,"we all know,he's clingy",Dom said,"he never leaves me alone,i want to be alone sometimes without him constantly",Freddie said."i know,Freddie we can tell how clingy Brian is,its ever since you came out as trans to us",Dom said.</p><p>"i don't get whats with him",Freddie said,"i'm trans,i'm a boy i don't care what others say,i'm a boy that's it,i'm not even old enough to get top surgery,i'm keeping my name",Freddie sighs.</p><p>"you know you will have to get bottom surgery as well for you know",Dom said,"yea i know",Freddie said,"that's more expensive",Freddie said,"i'm sticking to top surgery",Freddie giggled.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Three days later</span>
  </em>
</p><p>Freddie was at home with her parents and sister.</p><p>her dad still didn't accept her for being trans.Brian was getting pissy with Freddie."Freddie!",Kash said,"leave me be Kash",Freddie said."dad wants you",she said,"i don't care",Freddie hissed.</p><p>Kash leaves Freddie's room,Freddie slammed the door shut and sat on her bed,caring for her marks because of the binder,she had a proper one she was wearing." Farrukh!",her dad shouts,"coming!",she shouts back,she puts on a hoodie and jogging bottoms."yes dad?",she said."get one thing straight,you're a girl not a boy",her dad,"dad,please accept me,its who i am and i'm happy as i am",Freddie said,"Farrukh,i'm not mad with you,it'll take time",her dad said,kissing her forehead."thanks dad",she said mumbling.</p><p>she went to her room and shut the door.Brian had been planning to take her on a date.</p><p>"Farrukh!"her mum shouts"if Brian's here tell him to leave!",she shouts."Come down here!",her mum shouts."yes mum!",she shouts backed.</p><p>Freddie walks downstairs and saw Brian,"Brian,i don't want to see you",Freddie said."Freddie baby girl please",Brian begs,"No",she says,"just leave Brian",Freddie said,"I already have plans",Freddie said,she put on her leather jacket with converse after changing into a white T shirt and jeans.</p><p>She went and met up with dominique."hey gal",Dom said,"Hey Dom",Freddie said,"looking hot",Dom said"thanks,my dad accepts me now",Freddie said,"Good",Dom said."I've saved up enough for my top surgery",Freddie squeals,"cool",dom said.</p><p> the two went to a cafe.</p><p>they sat down and talked."Brian's still trying to get me back",Freddie said,"speak of the devil",Dom said.they roll their eyes and got up to leave,"Freddie",Brian said,"Fuck Off May",Freddie hissed,"my last name is now Mercury Bitch",Freddie spat at him harshly,"dom go without me",Freddie said,"you sure?",Dom asked,"yea",Freddie said"why the fuck are you doing this?",Freddie asked,"i'm sorry",Brian said,"forget it",Freddie said,turning away to leave,"Freddie please,i love you",Brian said,"Brian,you're 18,i'm 17",Fredde said."doesn't matter",Brian said,"it does",Freddie said,"just please Bri don't",Freddie said,"Freddie please,i love you to much to lose you",Brian said,"y y you mean it?",she asked,"of course i do",Brian said,placing a kiss to her cheek"never said you could kiss me",Freddie said.</p><p>"doesn't change things Brian,you broke my heart once,i'm not letting it happen again!",Freddie said,running to catch up with dominique.</p><p>"Dom!",Freddie said.</p><p>"whats up?",Dom asked,"Brian",Freddie said.</p><p>"he's trying to get me back,he's guilted me",Freddie said.</p><p>"A hundred rubies, sitting side by side,In many groups, in an order and with discipline,A hundred rubies, sitting side by side,In many groups, in an order and with discipline,Each of them is colorful and is shining,There is a white heart in each one's breast,My God has wrapped the rubies,Together, in some soft cloth,Both sour and sweat, and also juicy,Red and beautiful, it's a pomegranate.",Freddie sang quietly under her breath,"where in the hell did you learn that?",Dom asked,"my mama used to sing it to me",Freddie sighs.</p><p>Freddie saw Brian,she walks off.Dom went to brian,"leave Freddie alone",Dom hissed,"fuck off Dominique",Brian said.Brian ran after Freddie and found her sat against the tree,knees to her chest,arms around them,"Freddie?",Brian said,"Fuck off",Freddie said,"whats up?",Brian asked,"NOTHING!",she said.</p><p>"leave me alone Brian",she said choking back a sob."hey now come here",BRian said,"no",Freddie said,standing up and moving away from Brian.Freddie went over to the lake and sat and looked out into the evening stars.</p><p>Brian sat next to her,"freddie what the hell have i done?",Brian asked,"i don't want to talk about it",Freddie said,"i'm sorry though",she said,"Its alright",Brian said,wrapping an arm around her.</p><p>"I love you",Freddie muttered,"love you too",Brian said,kissing her.</p><p>"are you sure you don't want to talk about it",Brian asked."yes i'm sure",Freddie hissed.</p><p>"i'm sorry Bri",Freddie said,"you've done nothing wrong love",Brian said.</p><p>"still wanting to get your top surgery",Brian asked,"yea,i'm nervous",Freddie said,"oh lovie",Brian said,kissing her."i'm just really scared,i'm a boy in my mind but others see me as a girl but i'm not",Freddie said"I know",Brian says.</p><p>"i feel like it'll go wrong",Freddie muttered.</p><p>"it wont",Brian said.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Many weeks passed and Freddie was finally able to get her top surgery,"today is the day",she said."nervous?" ,Brian teased,"shut up",she giggled as Brian tickled her sides.</p><p>"B Brian!",she giggled.</p><p>Brian stops.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">After the surgery and few weeks after.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>Freddie got the bandages off,"ii i'm a boy",(she)he said."yes you are",Brian said,"i go by he and him now",Freddie says,"my voice!",Freddie said."your voice is the same just more boyish",Brian said,planting a kiss to Freddie's cheek.  </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>